Talk:Jade English
Sprite Realistically this will never come up. So I decided to make some attempt at a file for it. Yes I know the hair is all blurred but it just sort of turned out like that! MadHatter121 18:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Nice work, but she's way more bad@$$ than that. She was personally threatened by the Condence herself. Not to mention what she'd be doing if she somehow got ahold of an Ironlass suit and Proton Cannon. 00:59, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :I support this idea, but I think a siloutte version would make more sense because it leaves more open to interpretation. I tried my hands on it and think it came out okay. Usually I don't like adding non canon/fan made stuff...but using the bloody image of her corpse as her standard image just doesn't feel right to me. So I want to hear you guys opinions on using this. And yes I do know her hair looks like a dragontail or something, but we've seen that it really is that long. 18:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :I think the one on the right looks great. But I have to ask, why are we using silhouettes for Dirk's Bro and Roxy's Mom when we have normal sprites? (Don't we?) 22:37, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. We use silouettes for Roxy's mom and Dirk's bro because that's all we have...I think. Where do you think you saw them completely in sprite mode? 23:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Wait nevermind, you're right. I was thinking of the panels that show them in normal coloring, but they aren't in spriteform. I've been pretty off my game lately, gotta work on that. 23:40, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Why does she have legs..? 14:52, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Why wouldn't she? 04:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :With that tail I assumed she is a sprite. 15:06, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::That is her hair... - The Light6 (talk) 15:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure looks like a tail to me..? 13:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::It is . - The Light6 (talk) 13:54, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Doesn't look quite that long there... 14:19, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Now that it is super unlikely we'll ever get a canon sprite I want to resuggest that we use the fanmade siloutte. Although looking back at it now I think I might have really made her hair too long, but that should be an easy fix. 20:23, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :I disagree. For all the dancestors, we used their openbound sprites even though their sillhouettes were shown on an mspa page. I think that because the current image is the best canonical image for Jake's grandma, it should stay canonical. After all, the wiki is a reference guide for the comic, fandmade content doesn't really belong. Bkatz (talk) 23:15, December 11, 2016 (UTC) ::While I agree with Bkatz I think it might be fun to include a fanon image of her but keep the Dead image of her as the default and put the fanon alive version of her inbetween dead and baby but we would specify that the image is fanon. 02:45, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :::While I agree that canonical images are prefered the wiki is no stranger to faithful fan edits (only when the original comic lacks the necessary material!). For example the black queen default sprite, the adult dave, rose, and grandma faces in the ectobiology chart, some of the sprites of the dancestor trolls, etc. I'd like to hear some more opinions ideally. 17:22, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::But the main difference between those sprites and this one are that there were references. Adult Dave and Rose were both ripped from Homestuck, they are canon, and Black Queen is just a recoloring of the White Queen. The difference here is that there is nothing to extrapolate an idea of the sprite image off of. While I see why a fanon image would work, I feel this is a different situation than the ones for the images you listed. Bkatz (talk) 17:38, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Since Grandma and Poppop are both genetic and adoptive siblings... Wouldn't it make more sense to just say that they're siblings? :I would say so. I'm not going to search through the history to find out who put it that way, but I suspect they did so due to all the confusion caused by the ectobiology and the Scratch to make it clear that they are both due to an odd sequence of circumstances. - The Light6 (talk) 01:19, December 12, 2012 (UTC)